Traversing the Reflections
by Gracie The Umbreon
Summary: Short one-shot about my travels through Reflection cave in Kalos. Some language.


**Hello! This is my first FF on this account. I have another account, but that will remain a secret for only me to know of. I started writing this a few months ago, right after I escaped from Reflection Cave through Pokemon Y. I loved the fact that Professor Sycamore gives you a Generation I starter. I love my Amphitrite! Also Sycamore is... well Sycamore *sighs in adoration***

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **I appreciate bluntness, I really do.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I have to put away my pride for a moment. When that trainer challenged me and we did not even face each other, and this repeated itself, my confusion grew more evident. Only after three battles did the answer hit me on the head with a brick. The reflecting walls.

Reflection Cave. Such creativity with which they named it.

Anyhow, I traversed my way through the cave, stuffing the random items I discovered into my bag. How did this stuff fit in there? Purses are like Poké Balls. The largest items seemingly shrink to fit in such a small space, just like how a raging serpent of a Gyarados minimizes to size of my fist once snuggled inside its ball. Obviously the Poké Ball factory manufactures the bags we purchase from the boutiques.

The pokémon I discovered in the cave left me with little to care for, and in all honesty, left me annoyed and frustrated, maybe even a little disturbed.

Roggenrola halted my journey first, but my Wartortle, Amphitrite, handled the small rock pokémon easily. A Woobat swooped down from the cave's ceiling, startling me with her black form. My Pikachu, Astrape, battled for the first time in a long while. None of the pokémon so much bothered me so far, they just acted like any other pokémon that I found in the tall grass or flowers.

Then Wobbuffet happened. The first one I encountered, I thought nothing of it, in fact, I caught him. Like most of the pokémon I catch, this Wobbuffet is destined to the P.C. box, only to be used for breeding if so much desired an egg move. Continuing my journey, the female Wobbuffet I had yet to have the displeasure of encountering would soon cross my path.

But before I rant about the Wobbuffet of the female persuasion, one thing about Wobbuffet that irks me more than EV and IV training. Their tails.

Those fucking tails.

As a preference, once I have caught a pokémon of a certain species, I feel the need to not battle it once again unless I am specifically training. I flee, never to see that same wild type ever again. Does Wobbuffet allow me such luxuries? Absolutely not.

For a pokémon that spends their entire lives protecting that precious black and white patterned tail, shadow tag seems ridiculous. Seriously, if you prefer not to fight, why would your tail be the source of your endless battling? What sense does that make?

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Female Wobbuffet, the other type of Wobbuffet, the scary Wobbuffet. Even though I had seen Wobbuffet on television, both genders, the appearance of female Wobbuffet escaped my memory. So which came first, Wobbuffet "lipstick" or humans wearing lipstick? These questions deserve answers!

I took a double take when that first cyan colored, female pokémon jumped from the shadows. The pokémon already owns an oddly shaped body, with eyes that never seem to open. The Pokédex states that the psychic type prefers darker, areas of the world, avoiding any source of light (to protect that damn tail, I imagine). But this other disaster, in all honesty, needs not to exist. The lips, I apologize immensely to all the women Wobbuffet, but the lips are a little too much for all of your complexions.

The cave itself proved not too complicated, with only a few sets of stairs. About three-fourths through my track, a pokémon attacked me that made the female Wobbuffet appear as the greener grass. Mr. Mime, at first, failed to scare me with its physical appearance like the blue pokémon did, even though the first Mr. Mime I encountered should be called Mrs. Mime or Ms. Mime? Why do all the Mr. Mime have to bundled into one category?

I sent out Amphitrite to battle the female Mr. Mime. These humanoid pokémon's form was… unusual. Maybe some person long ago spent a little bit too much time with a pokémon. Didn't the Sinnoh myths explain that humans and pokémon married, so wouldn't one obviously assume that these unions resulted in offspring? Or at least an attempt for the creation of a new generation?

In my haste to throw a pokéball, I failed to even try to battle the new creature. Unfortunately, the ball failed and the psychic type escaped and attacked. As I thought about my next command, I studied the pokémon more carefully.

It's movement.

Those arms.

That Head.

Why in Arceus' name did Mr. Mime have to move that way? From where did Dusknoir drag this abomination from? It's movements were so boxy. It literally acted as if it was in a box. It's five pink dot padded hands pressed against an invisible barrier and twisted each oversized extremity. Did the Mr. Mime have a perpetual light screen in front of them? Is that why this creature from the deepest pits of the underworld act like this, scaring me with their strange robotic movement and that ridiculously large smile that splayed across their faces? Is this the look that murderous clowns decorated their faces with before they finished out of the job?

I ran away from the horrifying creature and of course, the next pokémon to spring from the dark depths was another Mr. Mime, one that actually had the gender to grace the title. Still, this one made the same movements as the first one had. It was a species wide problem! Arceus, no!

I ran away again and Amphitrite groaned. She wanted to fight, but I really did not care. I wanted out of this damn cave, away from these damned Mr. Mime. I could see an opening up ahead. I was so close! Only a few more steps!

And of course, a Wobbuffet sprang from the dark corners.

* * *

 **What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Was anyone else disturbed by Mr. Mime in X/Y/OR/AS?**


End file.
